


apple of my eye

by childofthenight2035



Series: magic in the air [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, M/M, Magical Artifacts, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofthenight2035/pseuds/childofthenight2035
Summary: apple of my eye:something or someone that one cherishes above all others.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: magic in the air [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004382
Kudos: 28





	apple of my eye

**Author's Note:**

> again, just a burst of fresh air to clear my mind from other shit, so yeah.

jisung is abso-tively posi-lutely _starving_. he tells felix as much. 

his best friend only rolls his eyes, not even looking at him while he stuffs his jacket into his bag. “please tell me you’re saying that on purpose and not because you still don’t know those words.”

“i’m awesome and you know it,” he replies, trying to toss his hair but hearing a tiny ‘crack’ in his neck. “the j in jisung stands for genius.” he throws his arms out in an appropriate accompanying gesture. 

“get out of my way, han!” 

jisung shrinks in on himself and jumps aside as lee minho from business administration zooms through the hallway on a skateboard that can’t be his. it’s the end of the day and no one says anything about it—no one gives a shit anymore. jisung’s eyes follow the guy for the three-point-eight-seven seconds he’s visible. and felix’s eyes are on _him_.

“dude,” he says, slamming his locker shut and slinging an arm around jisung. “grow a pair and just tell him. he already knows you exist.” jisung winces. of course minho knows he exists. he can’t pretend that he spilled spaghetti over someone _else_ on his third day there. he still can’t get that look of horror and fury out of his head. 

he shakes himself. “i’m hungry. i want food.” 

“my teacher asked us to get a reference book,” felix tells him. “i’ll need to drop by that bookstore on our way. there’s the supermarket near it, we can get food after.”

-

the bookstore is creepy. kind of. it reminds jisung of that movie he saw the other day—what was the name? it was something about nightmares. anyway. felix is taking way too long for one book. there’s an old lady at the counter. she looks nice enough, though. doesn’t she get scared in here by herself? 

“felix?” he calls quietly as if he’s in the school library. “can we go already? i’m so hungry i could eat a horse.”

“i’m here, i’m here.” the blond rushes over staggering under the weight of an enormous thing. what was that, _the order of the phoenix_?

“are you hungry, young man?” the lady asks him as they approach the counter. “my son gave me these apples earlier. would you like one?” well. it’s not candy, at least. and jisung is famished. he chirps out a _yes, thank you_ and gratefully accepts the beautiful round red fruit she hands out. felix politely refuses her offer. 

jisung is already halfway through his apple when the book gets borrowed. after waiting a minute for him to finish, they trudge into the supermarket. much to their surprise, a salesperson runs to the doors as they slide open and gesture respectfully to them. “may i help you, sir? anything at all?”

jisung is a little taken aback, but shakes his head. “um. no, thank you?”

 _that was weird,_ he thinks as he makes a beeline to his favourite section. but it’s forgotten. he’s already making up an excuse to convince felix to pay. he’s shameless that way. “felix,” he whines, stamping his foot and pouting, arms full of sweet and savoury snacks. “can you lend me some money? i’ll pay you back.”

“of course, sungie,” felix says, eyes adoring. “i’ll pay for you, don’t worry about it. you don’t have to pay me back. it’s my treat.”

 _wow_ , jisung’s brain says. _that worked?_

for a split second, he thinks felix might be messing with him, but no, the guy is seriously pulling out his wallet and paying for all his snacks. no complaint. no threats. no demands for half his share. it makes him feel so _guilty_ all of a sudden, for all those times he was a parasite. to assuage that feeling, he digs an ice cream cone out of the bag and gives it to his selfless best friend.  
the cashier is being super nice to him, too. were people just taking pity on his hunger?

they bump into minho and his friends on their way out. jisung knows chan and changbin because they’re usually in his composition class and if not, in the studio. he’s really wanted to ask if he can work with them for his project. he’s too scared to get rejected, though. but they walk into the store smiling, so they’re in a good enough mood. should he try?

felix must know what he’s thinking, because he gets nudged in the back. “sungie, you’re the most talented person i know. they’ll never reject you, go and ask them.” 

so he does, tripping over his feet to plant himself in front of them. 

“jisungie!” they exclaim, and chan even pulls him into a hug. a hug that quickly ends because minho, with a scowl, yanks his friend away. jisung’s heart sinks. did minho not want him around at all?

“don’t touch him” are the words that come out of minho’s mouth, but they’re addressed to chan. and the next words? if he didn’t see minho’s mouth move, he wouldn’t have believed it. “he’s mine.”

his breath dies and gets buried in his throat, proper funeral and everything. _what?_

“you gotta actually ask him out for him to be yours,” changbin teases, to which minho actually blushes. _blushes!_ “if you don’t, i can always do it.” that provokes him enough. 

“jisung, will you go out with me?”

his mouth has to be hanging open. “uhh…” felix pinches his butt and he jolts. “um. yeah! i mean…yeah. totally. that’s—yeah.”

and minho leans in and _kisses_ him. on the cheek, yeah, but jisung’s soul has officially left his body. like, permanently. terminated the lease form, too. it’s not coming back. 

when he finds his voice again, it’s to squeak out a feeble “oh.” but then he clears his throat. “um, i just—wanted to ask if i could…work with you guys? for composition class?”

“of course you can, jisungie!” chan exclaims. is this still a dream? “we know your stuff. you’re awesome. we definitely want you to work with us.”

halfway home, he’s still shocked. 

felix is slurping his melting ice cream, licking at the trails of sugar down his wrist, and doesn’t offer any ideas, no speculations about what happened. why everyone’s acting this way. so jisung assumes he really is dreaming. it seems so real, but at the same time, not realistic at all. boy, is he going to be disappointed when he wakes up. 

shrugging, he plunges his hand into his bag of snacks. if he can’t wake up yet, he might as well get some junk in.

-

“wait a second!” minho exclaims the next day in the middle of his free hour at the cafeteria, sending a stricken look to chan and binnie. “did i—did i ask han jisung out yesterday?!”

**Author's Note:**

> this might not just be stray kids, is there any other kpop idol i should subject to magical items


End file.
